That Polo Collared Shirt
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: It all started with a Polo, that’s all. And that’s all that Kagome needed to start falling for InuYasha. A short One-Shot about InuYasha and Kagome, and the love that grew between them. InuXKag.


That Polo Collared Shirt

One-Shot

Vixen-Virus

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Comedy.

Summary: It all started with a polo, that's all. And that's all that Kagome needed to start falling for InuYasha. A short One-Shot about InuYasha and Kagome, and the love that grew between them. InuXKag.

Last Edit: December 29, 2009.

* * *

_That Polo Collared Shirt_

**F**rom the beginning of time, fashion has been the world's ever changing seasonal calendar. No matter what, there would always be new fashions, new 'no's' and new 'yes's'. Some like Kagome's favourite, jeans and a cute baby Tee would always be fashionable, agreed by all.

Some like a Polo collared shirt…Kagome just couldn't understand. Why would anyone wear it? It looked ridiculous. And what was even worse then a polo collared shirt? A polo collared shirt accompanied by a sweater. That was just a no. It was either the sweater or the shirt, not ever together. Kagome couldn't stress that enough.

What brought on this collared fashion rant? Why of course, Fashion class. Kagome was currently sitting in her favourite class. She loved Fashion class. It was creative and fresh, exciting and challenging. She was always up for a challenge.

She looked around and scoffed at the girls. She was a new student, having been there for only a week. But she was the best. The girls that were in the class were all into fashion she just couldn't understand. Why in the world would you wear leggings?

She sighed and looked around, checking out the girls fashions. They all looked the same. Same black leggings, accompanied by the same, flashy flats and a sequence belt. She hated it. She absolutely hated Flats. She didn't understand it, but from the beginning of time, she had wanted to burn all flats. You couldn't even call them 'shoes' you could call them 'fabric wrapped around your feet.'

Kagome rapped her fingers impatiently on her desk as the other girls gossiped about the latest trends. She rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her other hand frowning, the teacher was running late. She heard a couple of guys on the other side of the room talking about Rika Ishikawa's new style and rolled her eyes once again. _'Why do guys bother with this class? They all suck anyways. Hell even the girls suck!'_

Kagome looked down at her ripped up low rise blue jeans and her tight baby Tee and laughed. She sure as hell didn't look like she knew fashion, but she loved her look, she was confident in it. She was the only one who could walk into a room full of ball gowns and still come out the most confident girl there.

The door opened and in came her fashion teacher, Mrs. Yamata. She was wearing black pin strip dress pants and a white wife beater top, with a black form fitting vest. Behind her were three other students. One was a girl with her hair up in a high pony tail, wearing black cargo pants and a black baby tee. The other two were guys. One of them, had black hair tied in a small pony tail at the nape of his neck and was wearing a navy blue fitting t-shirt and lose blue jeans. The other?

He was a fashion disaster. He was wearing a white polo collared shirt with lose blue jeans. Kagome cringed. He was wearing the shirt she hated most…though she had to admit, he was handsome. He had long silver hair and bright gold eyes, which were currently set in a frown.

"Hey there class, sit down. These three are new kids, since they suck at life and decided to hack into the school computers in their web design class." Mrs. Yamata rolled her eyes as some people giggled. The girl stepped up and smiled.

"I'm Sango Yomoto." She smiled again and did a small wave. The black haired boy came up and did a small head nod.

"I'm Miroku Kazzanna." He smirked as some girls swooned over him. The third, most intriguing boy grunted and crossed his arms.

"InuYasha Takahashi."

"Alright, alright, enough introductions, Miroku, Sango InuYasha sit in those empty seats by Kagome Higurashi." Mrs. Yamata looked to Kagome who smiled slightly and waved her hand. The three walked over to the empty desks and sat down.

Kagome was not happy. Not only did she hate being near new people, who break rules, and probably are loud, breaking her concentration. She hated that damned polo collared shirt.

"Alright class, continue on your elegant gowns, InuYasha, Sango Miroku…I don't care what you do, but waste my fabric and I waste you." She smiled as she flipped her bob cut black hair.

Kagome got up right away and pulled her dress from the drawer beside her. She looked it up and down before nodding and ripping off the sleeves right away. She swept her hair into a high pony tail and took a pair of scissors making sure the bottom hem was cut neatly.

"Whoa…look at her go…" Sango noted as she leaned over, whispering to Miroku. Miroku nodded.

"Yeah…she's pretty fine." He noted which got him a hit in the head by Sango, who rolled her eyes.

"You are unbelievable…look at her go though, she's fast with her hands…plus, she has a good sense of fashion." Sango smiled. Miroku shrugged his shoulders and threw his pencil at InuYasha's head. InuYasha shot his head up from his sleeping position and glared at his best friend.

"What?" He grunted out. Miroku just shrugged and smiled innocently.

"Nothing…" InuYasha rolled his eyes and leaned on his chair. Sango rolled her eyes at their antics and got up, walking over to Kagome, who was currently taking a piece of paper and drawing a new design.

"Wow, you're really good at this." She spoke as Kagome jumped up and turned. A slight blush on her cheeks as she smiled politely, still cutting neatly.

"Oh...thanks…my mom was a designer when I was younger, but she died when I was four." She smiled gently. Sango nodded.

"Sorry about your mom…but I think you inherited the gift of fashion." She smiled. Kagome nodded her head and smiled back before drawing again.

"Hey…I just noticed something…" Miroku popped up behind Sango who squeaked and jumped.

"What the? Wear a bell!" Sango held her chest. Miroku shrugged and continued, crossing his arms.

"Anyways, everyone seems to have a group. Why don't you?" He asked, Sango looked around finally noticing everyone was in a group of at least four, where as Kagome seemed all alone.

"I'm known as Miss. Independent around here, also they disagree with my sense of style, plus…I really don't like these people, I wouldn't let anyone join." She smiled slightly, sewing the hem of the dress gently.

"Oh…well…what about…if we join? I mean, we'll do whatever you want, just ask." Sango smiled, Kagome looked at them hesitantly.

"Well I don't know…."

"Aw, come on, we're great help, well...we are…not so much InuYasha…" Miroku added, pointing at InuYasha who sat up and glared at him.

"Well sure, why not? As long…as that guy doesn't say a word about fashion to me." Kagome pointed to InuYasha who stood up.

"What the hell? You don't even know me!" InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome picked up her scissors and went to him, taking his collar and cutting it where it met the rest of the shirt, InuYasha was to stunned to do anything, he finally snapped and shoved her away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" InuYasha yelled as she put her scissors away and looked at him. Sango and Miroku just gaped.

"I. _Hate_. Collars. So, while you're here, make sure not to wear collars around me." She smirked before turning back to her picture and beckoning Miroku and Sango to come.

InuYasha looked at the girl in front of him and glared.

_Life sucks._

_

* * *

_

"InuYasha…you're wearing a collar. Kagome's going to maim you…" Sango sighed as they entered their Fashion class. InuYasha shrugged and put on his sweater.

"There." Miroku shook his head and rolled his eyes as they sat down. Kagome came in a second later, smiling and saying hi…before she got a look at InuYasha.

"You're wearing a collar _and_ a sweater?" Kagome gasped out loudly, InuYasha looked at her before shrugging.

"You fashion reject!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha glared before getting up and yelling.

"You social outcast!"

"You idiot!" She screamed before taking his sweater off of him. She flung it to the other side of the room and glared.

"It's either the shirt, or the sweater. Not both!" She glared before getting to work. The class stared before resuming work. Sango laughed as Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Ok…" InuYasha sighed and sat back down, not really doing much, but making sure to mental note that he should never wear polo's again.

* * *

"I see you haven't worn a collar in a few days now…" Miroku pointed out as he and InuYasha were cutting out a pattern Kagome had directed them to. He gave his best friend a knowing smirk.

"Would you like it if she came after you with scissors again? The lady's crazy." InuYasha shrugged as he finished up, watching Kagome hold some fabric to the light.

"Hmm…InuYasha's scared of a wittle gurl?" Miroku taunted. InuYasha was just about to hit him when Kagome beckoned him over. He forgot about his current anger and went to her, helping her.

"Heh…or maybe it's because you like her." Miroku shook his head and turned trying to grope Sango. Sango screamed and turned, hitting Miroku in the face with the board she was currently holding in her hand.

"Try it again Pervert…." Sango threatened the unconscious Miroku.

"InuYasha! Come here!" Kagome tugged his shirt. He rolled his eyes and came over, putting his chin on her shoulder.

"What do you think about this?" She asked. It had been near a month since Sango, Miroku and InuYasha had joined Kagome's Fashion class. And even though they went on a rocky start, InuYasha and Kagome had gotten to become close friends.

"Hm…Shorten the skirt?" He added. Kagome rolled her eyes and hit his chest gently. He shrugged.

"Just saying…." He laughed as she shot him a glare.

"Hey, Yash, want to come with me to the mall, I want to check out the new fashions." She said as she took out another board of fabric. He looked over and nodded, smiling gently. She smiled back and went to talking with Sango.

* * *

"So…you and Kagome?" Miroku asked, cutting the fabric. InuYasha looked at him.

"What the hell? What about us?" He asked, taking a look through Kagome's creations and smiling as he saw a photo of him and her in the back. It was one of the school's dances; he had taken her to as a friend. She was currently doing the peace sign while InuYasha hugged her from behind.

"Well the fact that you're looking at that picture like she was your girlfriend says enough, don't you think?" Miroku asked, smirking slightly. InuYasha grunted.

"I don't like her like that!" InuYasha shut the book. Miroku laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, and I'm not a pervert."

"Shove it."

* * *

"So…you love InuYasha."

"…What!" Kagome gasped as Sango pulled out some thread and shrugged.

"I'm just saying, you two seem a bit cozy. Especially after that school dance." She said absently as she started setting up the sewing machine. Kagome shook her head.

"No, no, no, I don't like InuYasha, I don't." She nodded as she sat down with the fabric. Sango laughed and hugged her from behind her chair gently and whispered.

"Then why do you sound like you're trying to convince yourself and not me?" She smirked and walked to InuYasha and Miroku. Kagome turned and looked at her, before realizing just how right she was.

Kagome Higurashi, the most independent girl in the world….just fell for a guy.

* * *

"InuYasha!" Kagome tugged his jacket to one of the stores. He laughed and followed her in the store. It was huge. White walls lined with nothing but the top fashions. People were lining up to try on clothes and buy; there was a small section for jewellery.

"Uh…I feel gay…" InuYasha said as he looked around seeing almost only girls. Some men were there but they looked just as uncomfortable as he did. He sighed and stood next to Kagome while she looked at the wall in front of him.

"Hmm…" Kagome looked around a bit more; she stopped at the leggings section and cringed. InuYasha laughed and came over, standing behind her; he was about a head taller then her so he towered over her. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist from behind. She gasped lightly before leaning back and smiling up at him. He rested his chin on her head.

"Can we go now? All there is are leggings and honestly…I don't give a shit about them." She rolled her eyes and shrugged. He chuckled and kissed her temple before walking her to the door.

"Wait! I want to see this top; I'll meet you outside in two minutes! Promise!" She smiled. InuYasha just sighed, rolled his eyes and made a quick dash to the door before she could ask him anything else.

"InuYasha…" She just sighed as she checked out the top. She couldn't help but over hear a few girls talking behind her.

"Oh my god! That guy was sexy! I wonder how he got his hair that silver!" One of the girls squealed. The other girl nodded her head and laughed.

"He's so cute!" She agreed. Kagome scoffed and walked out of the store.

'_Those girls are stupid! They don't even know InuYasha! Pfft, talking about my InuYasha…Wait! Not my! Just...InuYasha…yeah…uh…Oh, god damnit!'_ Kagome shouted in her head as she walked over to InuYasha, who was sitting on the bench. She walked over and flicked him in the shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled getting up and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Food court?" He asked leading her to the food court. She rolled her eyes and laughed at him as she hit his stomach gently. He just stuck out his tongue.

"You and food…" She sighed as he smirked.

"Aw…look at those two…why can't you be as sweet as them Kato?" A girl asked and hit her boyfriends arm as he shrugged.

"What are you talking about? I'm plenty sweet." He said as he turned and walked, the girl fumed as she walked after him glaring and ranting. InuYasha smirked arrogantly as Kagome blushed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked as they sat down. She looked around before her eyes brightened and he rolled his eyes.

"Sushi!"

"Sushi…" InuYasha said at the same time she did. She blinked before smiling and blushing.

"I'll be right back." He smirked as he walked to the Sushi stand. She smiled as she saw him leaving and blushed.

'_Maybe…I do like InuYasha? I mean…what's not to like? He's handsome…and he can be smart…he's fun to be with…he makes me feel safe... Oh but his shirts…Remind me to burn all polo's…'_Kagome said to herself as she sat waiting for him. She looked around for a bit, seeing the marry go round in the middle of the mall and smiled.

"After we eat…want to go on?" InuYasha's voice asked. Kagome turned around and smiled at him.

"Sure…"She said as he handed her, her sushi. They sat down and ate in comfortable silence, talking every now and then. Finally after they were both finished InuYasha pulled Kagome up and walked her over to the marry go round.

He paid the admission before pulling on her to the only black horse. He smiled at her as her eyes lit up in excitement. She pulled herself up and sat on the horse as InuYasha stood beside her.

"InuYasha! You should get on a horse to!" Kagome laughed as InuYasha gave her a 'Are you actually serious' look. He grunted and stood by her, one arm around her waist and the other resting on the side of the horse.

"Pfft that's ridiculous." InuYasha said as the ride started. Kagome shrugged as she rode, smiling as InuYasha looked annoyed. She bit her lip before placing her hand on his. He looked to her and she blushed looking ahead as if she didn't notice, but her blush gave it all away. He took his hand away from hers and for a minute Kagome felt the rejection creeping on her heart before he placed his on top of hers, squeezing it gently. Kagome looked to him in shock as he looked away, pretending not to notice.

The ride went on for a while longer. Finally stopping on the 50th spin, Kagome hopped off as InuYasha took her hand in his and they went to the parking lot. Kagome was talking about the new design that she was working on as InuYasha listened, laughing when she got riled up about how she'd never put sequences on a shirt. He shook his head as he opened the car door for her; she smiled and slipped in as he did the same.

InuYasha drove them to her place. Getting out he opened her door. Kagome smiled and stepped out as he waked her up her shrine steps and to her door. Kagome was currently talking about something her brother did to her when suddenly she was shut up by InuYasha's lips on her own. She froze feeling InuYasha's hands at her hips and pulling her closer. Kagome blinked before closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around InuYasha's necks, kissing him back.

They stood that way for a while, the porch light shining on them both as Kagome pulled InuYasha to her and InuYasha held her firmly to him. After a few minutes they pulled back for much needed air. Kagome looked into his eyes and he looked into hers.

"Uh…" Kagome said as she blushed. InuYasha chuckled and kissed her lips again before pulling back.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked. Kagome blushed and nodded her head, leaning up and kissing him once more before she pulled back and went inside. InuYasha stood there for a second before shaking his head, laughing and putting his hands in his pocket, walking away.

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango waved from the back. Kagome smiled brightly and waved back, walking over to her.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked. Sango smirked slyly.

"Besides you and InuYasha getting together? Not much." She smiled brightly as Kagome blushed.

"How'd you know?!" She whispered harshly. Sango laughed.

"He told Miroku, Who of course would tell me!" Sango nodded her head. Kagome just rolled her eyes as she went to work. Mrs. Yamata was sitting at her desk reading a book, while Sango and Kagome were working away. Miroku and InuYasha came in a few minutes later. Miroku came and groped Sango. She in return slapped his arm and punched his chest. Kagome burst out laughing before she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey beautiful." InuYasha's voice whispered to her ear. Kagome shivered and blushed as she leaned back, tilting her head up to see InuYasha smirking.

"Hey." She smiled. InuYasha smirked and leaned down, kissing her lips before hearing Sango's voice.

"Oooooh! Dirrrttttyyy!" Sango sang out. Kagome and InuYasha broke their kiss and blushed.

"Aw you two are so cute!" Miroku said in a girly voice. InuYasha glared and fingered him. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to Sango who was giggling.

"You are so immature." She stated as Sango merely shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango yelled and ran up to her. She was currently pinning address in the fashion room.

"Uh…yeah?" Kagome tilted her head, seeing Miroku come in a few seconds later.

"You got in!" She shouted. Kagome blinked before turning to her and taking the piece of paper Sango was waving in her hands.

_Dear Kagome Higurashi,_

_We, Tokyo's fashion University have accepted you into our school._

Kagome read the lines before jumping up and down screaming in happiness with Sango. Miroku sat back and laughed as Kagome cheered.

"Yes!" Kagome screamed. She looked around before InuYasha walked into the room; she ran into his arms and kissed his lips. InuYasha chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her around before setting her down.

"I told you you'd make it!" InuYasha smiled. Kagome smiled and kissed his lips again.

It had been a year. A year of being with InuYasha, and Kagome never felt better. InuYasha told Kagome he loved her 7 months into their relationship and Kagome had cried. InuYasha and Kagome were currently in the midst of being the best couple known to Japan.

Kagome kissed InuYasha deeply as Sango and Miroku were arguing in the back ground. Sango and Miroku were currently a month into the relationship, and even though they fought, they knew they loved each other. InuYasha paced Kagome down and held her tightly in his arms but froze when he heard Kagome's voice…

"InuYasha…are you wearing a Polo?!"

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: Lmfao! I don't know what made me write this, but I just did. Everything Kagome hates is basically what I hate. I don't like flats, leggings or Polos. I HATE polo's. Lol. But I'm starting to be ok with them…kind of…Lol. I hope you guys like this one-shot.

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
